The Red Brigade
The Red Brigade is Battlezone's secondary campaign, and follows Alexi Doyestevski as he leads CCA forces against the NSDF and Black Dogs. It runs parallel to Stars and Stripes, running between the CCA's escape from Venus and the construction of the Furies. Synopsis With the Golem in production the CCA forces under Doyestevski launch an attack on an NSDF Recycler convoy, destroying it and the forces it was attempting to reinforce with an ambush in a narrow canyon. Despite the success CCA General Karnov feels Venus is becoming too dangerous and orders the evacuation of his forces. An evacuation plan is drawn up; while the People's Sixth escort the recovered Cthonian Flight Log Database to a Launch Pad in the south as a feint, Doyestevski's battalion will escort Professor Chestikov and his science team to another in the north-east. Unfortunately the plan does not work as smoothly as expected, and Doyestevski's forces are attacked by NSDF Black Dogs almost immediately. Overwhelmed by superior units the CCA offers surrender, but are forced to turn and flee when the Black Dogs prepare to execute them. Their escape is long and complex, necessitating disarming a minefield and destroying an artillery emplacement, but they eventually reach the launch pad and evacuate Venus. After moving their forces to Io in order to capture Fury relics there the CCA finds themselves once again harassed by the Black Dogs. With the People's Sixth pinned down, Doyestevski's column is ordered to free them by destroying the Black Dog base using a wing of Grendels. He successfully evades Black Dog patrols in the area and destroys the base, but is forced to retreat back to his own base almost immediately as the Black Dogs had already begun moving to cut off his retreat. Elsewhere the CCA has succeeded in capturing a Fury relic due to the help of Wilhelm Arkin, but before it can be delivered to safety its escort convoy must cross a bridge currently under NSDF control. Doyestevski and his forces arrive seven minutes ahead of the convoy, and are assigned to clear the area in this time. After capturing the bridge, and destroying nearby artillery emplacements, the Doyestevski is forced to defend it against the NSDF's attempts to recapture it until the transports have crossed. With the relic safely in the hands of their engineers on Titan the CCA are impressed with what it can do, and Doyestevski is assigned to protect the science team. By the time he arrives the NSDF have already deployed the Black Dogs from an orbiting carrier, and Doyestevski's first priority is to capture a ridge where they have deployed artillery units. Once he has destroyed the Longbows he moves to secure the perimeter, though Romeski claims responsibility for both achievements. After receiving the location of a nearby NSDF Recycler from Romeski, Doyestevski destroys it in order to stem the Black Dog attacks. Following this the CCA prepares to assault the main Black Dog base, which is protected by a heavily defended canyon. Doyestevski is ordered to clear a path to it, allowing safe passage for the rest of the CCA forces. Having destroyed an artillery position to the west and cleared the canyon, he is informed that the Black Dogs are launching a counter-attack. The assault is repelled and shortly after the American defenses are pierced, leading to the destruction of the Black Dog base. It is soon discovered that the Black Dogs had been expecting this and sacrificed their main base in order to outflank the CCA's northern outpost, giving them full control of the northern front. Doyestevski's column is deployed there to free the base's former occupants from confinement. Romeski instructs Doyestevski to destroy the prison housing the base staff and escape under his supporting fire, but when the plan is put into action Romeski's forces arrive late and Doyestevski is left to fend for himself. With the help of the base staff Doyestevski discovers and re-activates a Factory hidden to the south-east and a supply depot to the west. With the aid of these resources Doyestevski is able to destroy the American Recycler and force the Black Dogs into retreat. The CCA begin to hunt them down just as the second NSDF carrier arrives in orbit. With control of Titan re-established the CCA prepare one final assault on the Black Dogs. Chestikov and his science team have finished decrypting the Fury relic and, as a result, the CCA is now able to reconstruct Furies, large warships made with a previously undiscovered strain of biometal. Doyestevski is given a Factory capable of producing these units and instructed to use them to obliterate the Black Dogs. When the attack is launched Romeski reports that the Recycler is fleeing and takes command of the Furies to chase it down, but the Furies do not respond properly to his commands and kill him before turning on other CCA units. Doyestevski is left to deal with the rogue units and hunt down the Recycler himself, before being informed that he is to personally lead the forces of the CCA against the remaining Americans when they arrive on Titan. Missions Misns1_shell.png| The Golem Ambush|link=The Golem Ambush Misns2_shell.png| Precious Cargo|link=Precious Cargo Misns3_shell.png| The Evil Battalion|link=The Evil Battalion Misns4_shell.png| Io's Bridge|link=Io's Bridge Misns5_shell.png| Controlling the High Ground|link=Controlling the High Ground Misns6_shell.png| Clear the Path|link=Clear the Path Misns7_shell.png| Reclaim our Base|link=Reclaim our Base Misns8_shell.png| Punishing the Black Dogs|link=Punishing the Black Dogs Appearances *Battlezone *Battlezone: Rise of the Black Dogs *DLL Source Pack References Category:Campaigns Category:Storyline